Daruk’s Protection
"A protective power containing the perfect defense of the Champion Daruk. It will automatically protect you from all manner of attacks as long as you're holding the crystal."'' Daruk's Protection acts as Force Field Prismatic. It give 60 temporary Hit Point and fast healing 10. When activated fire shield is also cast. You may cast Daruk's Protection once a day. Force Field Description Force fields are powered by a surprisingly light pair of slender, silvery bracelets. When activated as a standard action, dozens of tiny biofeedback needles pierce the wearer’s arms to interface with the nervous system; this process is somewhat painful and the wearer must succeed at a DC 15 Fortitude save to avoid being dazed for 1 round as the force field is activated. Once active, the device generates an invisible and intangible field of force around the target. The force field blocks solids and liquids, but not gases or light (including laser beams). The user of a force field can still breathe, but she cannot eat or drink. Activating a force field is a standard action that consumes 1 charge, after which point the field consumes 1 additional charge every minute it remains active. While a force field is active, the user gains a number of temporary hit points that varies depending on the force field’s power. All damage dealt to the wearer of a force field is subtracted from the temporary hit points it grants first. As long as the force field is active, the wearer is immune to critical hits (but not precision-based damage, such as sneak attacks). A force field has fast healing that replenishes its temporary hit points at a fixed rate each round, but if the force field’s temporary hit points are ever reduced to 0, the force field shuts down and cannot be reactivated for 24 hours. Force fields are automatically reduced to 0 hp by disintegration effects. A force field can be deactivated as a free action. The charge capacity, amount of temporary hit points granted, and rate of fast healing these temporary hit points have varies according to the force field’s color code, as detailed below. Fire Shield: School evocation or cold; Level alchemist 4, bloodrager 4, magus 4, sorcerer/wizard 4, summoner 3, unchained summoner 4; Domain fire 5, sun 4; Elemental School fire 4 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (phosphorus for the warm shield; a firefly or glowworm for the chill shield) EFFECT Range personal Target you Duration 1 round/level (D) DESCRIPTION This spell wreathes you in flame and causes damage to each creature that attacks you in melee. The flames also protect you from either cold-based or fire-based attacks, depending on if you choose cool or warm flames for your fire shield. Any creature striking you with its body or a hand-held weapon deals normal damage, but at the same time the attacker takes 1d6 points of damage + 1 point per caster level (maximum +15). This damage is either cold damage (if you choose a chill shield) or fire damage (if you choose a warm shield). If the attacker has spell resistance, it applies to this effect. Creatures wielding melee weapons with reach are not subject to this damage if they attack you. When casting this spell, you appear to immolate yourself, but the flames are thin and wispy, increasing the light level within 10 feet by one step, up to normal light. The color of the flames is blue or green if the chill shield is cast, violet or red if the warm shield is employed. The special powers of each version are as follows. Chill Shield: The flames are cool to the touch. You take only half damage from fire-based attacks. If such an attack allows a Reflex save for half damage, you take no damage on a successful saving throw. Warm Shield: The flames are warm to the touch. You take only half damage from cold-based attacks. If such an attack allows a Reflex save for half damage, you take no damage on a successful saving throw.